Blood is Life
by millas14
Summary: An attempt at Yuri. a vampire story. Sakura and Ino are Sadists, and they ressurect an ancient evil. Dead bodies start turning up around the Hidden Leaf village, and their only hope is a mysterious man, and of course Naruto. med. lemons InoxSaku InoxHina.
1. Evil's Pawns

OK, you know how hard it is to find a decent Yuri vampire story on here that doesn't have to do with sex slaves? well, heres my attempt at one that has a plot, and some sex. Well, without further adeu, heres my 2nd fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dracula, or any other affiliates in this fic. Rated M for Yuri, Yuri Themes, physical violence, 

language, gore, and Satanism.

Ino ran down the streets of the Hidden Leaf village in a hurry to get to Sakura's place.

"Sakura! Sakura!" the blonde shinobi called "I've found him, I've found him!" Sakura opened the door; Ino was standing there panting heavily,

"Found who?" she asked, "I've found the Master!" Ino replied. Sakura stared at her blankly. "Don't you remember? The mystic said that if we found the Master and worshiped him, eternal life would be ours"

Sakura's eyes widened and she pulled her friend inside. "Where is he?" she whispered, "He's in the old castle deep in the mountains."

"Ok, we'll leave in the morning. We'll stop by the mystic's and ask him what we must do."

The girls left just before daybreak. They didn't have any missions for the week, so Tsunade gave them permission to leave the village for a few days.

On the way out of town, the girls stopped by the mystic that had told them how to get eternal life.

"O great mystic," Ino started, "tell us what we must do to resurrect the Master."

A raspy voice responded to her, "You must give him life. Give him a blood sacrifice. Here," the old man handed them a scroll, "Do not open this until you have found him," he took a labored breath, "it will tell you how to bring him back."

Ino and Sakura nodded and put the scroll in Sakura's bag. They promptly left the tent and made a B-line to the ancient ruins.

Sakura was starting to have second thoughts.

"I-Ino," Sakura said, Ino looked at her, "do you think we're making a mistake?"

Ino laughed at her companion. "Sakura, just imagine, to be young and beautiful forever. You're the one who's always worrying that you're getting a zit."

The pink-haired ninja replied, "Yeah that would be pretty amazing." "So let's can the chatter, and get to the master!" Ino said with an almost too exited tone.

They picked up the pace, and reached the ruined castle within the hour. They were very cautious as they approached the ancient place.

They walked over the small bridge over the moat that flowed from a nearby lake.

"Ino, Sakura said, she was obviously sacred, "did it just get colder?"

"You worry too much Billboard Brow. The master is close, I can feel it."

Sakura was becoming more and more afraid as they approached the main gate.

They looked around the area as they approached the large oak gate. Sakura noticed a door half open at the bottom of a small set of stairs.

"Ino, over here" She called. They both took out a kunai knife and warily went down the stairs into the room.

They dashed into the room, weapons ready, in case of grave robbers. The room was empty, save for a stone coffin in the middle of the room.

Ino sheathed her kunai and approached the coffin. Inside was a decorated box, barely the size of her pouch. On the outside there was a single inscription. Sakura peered at the name engraved on the coffin.

"Dracula" she said, "Is this him?" she asked her partner. "Yes," she replied, "we have found him." "Our new Master." Ino almost had an evil look on her face as she hissed the name on the coffin.


	2. Evil is Reborn

Sakura gave the mystic's scroll to Ino, who promptly opened it and read aloud its contents.

"To resurrect Count Dracula, a blood sacrifice must be made." She read, "Empty the contents of the box in the coffin, and drain the blood of one human onto the dust." "And the master shall live again. The blood is life."

"The blood of a human?!" Sakura said while trying to hold back her lunch, "We aren't gonna…" Ino cut her off, "I know how we can get a sacrifice for the master." Ino said with that same evil look on her face, "Back to the village."

The two made their way back to the Hidden Leaf village. Sakura went home, and Ino went straight to the Hokage.

At about 2:30 in the morning Sakura heard a knocking at her door. She threw on a nightgown and went to answer it. Ino was standing in the doorway with the same evil grin she had back at the castle.

"I've got us a sacrifice." She said as she stepped into Sakura's apartment, "The 'all knowing' Hokage has given us an escort mission that takes us right by the castle. The master shall live again."

Ino left before Sakura could say anything. All she said about the mission was that they were meeting their target at the village gates at sunup.

They met the man they were escorting at the gates at the designated time. He was a middle aged man, mid to late 40s, and he had a very athletic build to him.

"Hello girls." Tsunade greeted them as they arrived, "This is Ibiki Nanohana. He is an athletic runner for the Land of Fall, where it is always autumn.

"Hi," Ibiki started, "I hope we can all get there safely."

"Kinda dim." Ino whispered to Sakura.

The trio left the village shortly after the greetings. It took longer to get to the mountains walking that leaping through the trees. Ibiki was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey, Ibiki," Sakura started as the runner looked at her, "why did you hire ninja if you are a runner? Couldn't you just outrun any assailants?"

"Yeah, I could," Ibiki started, "but in my old age I'm not as fast as I once was, and need the extra protection."

Sakura nodded her understanding. Ino then said, "Ok, we are going to take a shortcut through the mountains, there's less chance of running into any shinobi there. Ok, Ibiki?"

Ibiki nodded his approval, and the trio started the long climb up the mountain, and to the castle.

It took them the better part of a day to arrive, night was falling, and Ino "suggested" that the stay at the castle. Ino and Sakura led Ibiki into the crypt.

"What is this place?" Ibiki said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Your grave." An evil voice said from behind him before everything went black.

Ino removed her kunai from Ibiki's back and let him fall to the ground. Sakura was worried now.

"Ino! What have you done?!" Sakura yelled. "Taken the next step to immortality." She said in the same evil voice she just had. "Now help me with this." She said as she dragged the body over to a winch that had a rope dangling from the arm.

Ino tied the rope around Ibiki's feet, and hoisted him up with the winch.

"Sakura, get your head out of the clouds and empty the master's box!" Sakura snapped out of her trance from the sight of Ibiki's body hanging a few feet off the ground.

"Uh, right." She said as she went over to the coffin and emptied the contents of the box into the stone structure. The only thing in the box was dust. Just dust.

Sakura looked at the dust quizzically, while Ino hoisted the body over the cavity.

Ino knelt down before the coffin, and Sakura followed suit. Ino broke into a satanic prayer, and Sakura followed her.

"Oh, most powerful Satan, resurrect our master, your disciple, and we shall worship him as the god he is." They finished and Ino walked over to Ibiki's dangling body.

She took out her kunai and said, "The blood is life." She then slit Ibiki's throat and let all the blood in his body pour onto the ashes in the coffin.

Sakura had renewed devotion after the plan had come to fruition. She and Ino cackled madly as the dust in the coffin began to smoke, and a body started to form. From the basic skeletal structure, to the cartilage and muscle, to the flesh. A single hand crept out, and hoisted the satanic creation upright.

Sakura and Ino kneeled before their master. "Master, we pledge ourselves to you." They said in unison, "we ask nothing from you but the gift of eternal life."

Dracula looked down upon his new minions and smiled, a most evil smile. His eyes seemed to pierce into their very souls.

"In time, my lovelies." He said in a low, almost growling voice, "Tonight, you shall stay here, at my castle, as my guests. Then tomorrow, you shall send a letter back to your home, telling them that you will be late, and your mission failed."

The two ninja bowed even lower and said, "Yes, my master."


	3. The Price of Servitude

The Count showed the two girls to their rooms for their stay. The rooms were comfy, cozy, and had a fire burning in each one.

"These will be your accommodations, you may wander the house at your whim. But, do not enter any locked doors, or suffer my wrath." Dracula said. Ino and Sakura nodded their understanding.

The Count had left for the evening to feed after his long slumber, leaving his two new minions to explore the large castle.

Sakura had found the library, and spent a lot of time in there. While Ino spent her time in her room, doing who-knows-what.

At about 1:30 in the morning Sakura got tired of reading and headed to bed. It was odd how she had not seen Ino at all. But she shrugged off the feeling and went to bed.

The next morning, Sakura started writing her letter to Tsunade about how the mission failed and her and Ino would be late getting back. Sakura decided that after breakfast she would ask Ino to explore the castle with her.

Ino wasn't at breakfast, but the Count had set out a feast of many different foods, from eggs, to fruit, to fresh ham, and more. After she ate, Sakura went to see if Ino was in her room.

Sakura knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again and called, "Ino? Ino, are you in there?" The door was unlocked, so she went in. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Lying on the bed, pale as a ghost, with blood all around was Ino. Sakura screamed in horror and fell to the floor, tears welling in her eyes. Ino's face had an almost shocked look to it. Sakura slowly crawled to the bed, still weeping.

She knew Ino was dead before she checked her pulse. Ino, the girl with whom she had competed for Sauske's affection since they were little, who she loved like a sister, was dead.

Sakura knew immediately who had done this, and her feeling was reinforced by the two puncture marks on her Jugular Vein. The count had killed one of his followers. Sakura started worrying for her own life. She rushed back to her room and gathered her things. She was still crying over Ino, but was able to keep her composure long enough to get out of that hellish place.

Sakura knew that he would come looking for her, so she had to reach someplace safe by sundown. Easier said than done. The nearest town was the Leaf village, she had to risk going there, and possibly be outcast by Tsunade.

She started running down the road in the direction of her home. Over and over she tried to get the image of Ino's dead body lying on the bed, her clothes stained with blood.

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes again, and decided to take a minute to mourn her friend. She crept behind a bush and cuddled up in the fetal position. She started to weep openly now,

"Ino, Ino, How could we have made such a terrible mistake? I told you that this was bad idea. And now you're dead, YOU'RE DEAD!"

She heard a coach pull up and held her weeping as best she could, out of fear that the count had a Day-walker to track her. The coach stopped right next to her bush, and she heard a man step down. Her ninja training helped her determine from the volume of the person's landing that it was a man.

The bush moved a bit and a scarved face was looking down at her. She screamed and reflexively grabbed a kunai and thrust it upwards.

Luckily for the stranger, her reflexes were slow from her weeping, and he easily dodged the knife.

"Whoa, Miss." The stranger said, "A little volatile aren't we." Sakura was still holding up the kunai and slowly got to her feet. She held the knife at the ready, and said, "Stay back, you're not taking me back."

The stranger lowered his scarf, revealing a middle-aged man; he asked her, "Back where?"

"Don't play stupid!" she shouted, obviously distraught, "Admit it, you were sent by Him to bring me back, so he can do to me what he did to Ino!"

"Who's 'Him' and who's 'Ino'?" he said convincingly, Sakura wasn't buying it.

"I was just on my way to the Hidden Leaf village to see an old friend. Are you by any chance heading there?" He looked at her quizzically, and noticed for the first time the tears in Sakura's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Are you fucking serious?" she shouted, "How dare you ask if I'm fucking okay! My friend was killed by a monster, and I need to reach a safe haven by nightfall! Of course I'm not fucking okay!"

"Hold on now," he said, "Monster? What monster?"

"Count fucking Dracula! Ino and I resurrected him. Only now I realize what a mistake that was."

The stranger had a look of pure terror on his face. "Did you just say 'Dracula'" he said with a quavering voice.

"Yes, that bastard killed Ino."

The stranger looked even more afraid than he did a second ago.

"Come," He said, "We must reach the village and warn the Hokage. Hurry." He grabbed Sakura by the arm and hauled her into his coach. He cracked the reins, and the were flying off towards the Leaf village.

* * *

Ok, who can guess who the stranger is? Hint: his name is NOT Gabriel. 


	4. The Journey Home

The stranger had a very determined look on his face, and Sakura was thinking that she was in the care of someone who could protect her.

"W-who are you?" She asked warily, "My name is Abraham, Abraham Van Helsing. I come from the far west, where ninja are non-exsitstant."

"Why were you so worried when I told you about the Count?" Sakura asked, "Because I thought I had destroyed him long ago. He was on a rampage through a city called London. Arthur Holmwood had called me to see to his lover's ailment. Darcula had been feeding off of her. But we will speak more of this later."

"Tell me," He said, "How and why did you and your friend resurrect this creature?"

"Well," Sakura said, hanging her head in shame, "A few months ago, my friend and I met a mystic who convinced us to convert to Satanism. He told us about the Count, and how he could give us eternal youth and beauty if we resurrected him."

Van Helsing looked at her with sypothetic, yet judging eyes.

"We spend awhile searching for his whereabouts, and we found him. He was in the castle, in a box. It was only after he killed Ino that my worst fears were brought to realization." Sakura's eyes started to well with tears as she remembered Ino's body strewn upon the bed.

"So you had doubts beforehand?" the elderly man asked, "Yes." Sakura said, becoming more and more distraught.

The sun was starting to set, and Sakura yelled at Van Helsing to speed up. She could just barely see the Hokage Faces, they needed to hurry and reach there before the count awoke.

They reached the front gated just as the last rays of the setting sun died behind the hills. Sakura knew that she would be safe at the village, as long as she stayed in large groups the count couldn't touch her.

The two went straight to Tsunade's office, to tell her about what had happened.

Tsunade was filling out paperwork, and bitching about it. Shizune, her attendant, was repeatedly giving and taking various forms that needed the Hokage's signature.

"Abraham!" she said, obviously looking for a way out of the forms. She almost did not see Sakura standing next to him.

"Oh, Sakura. You're back. I take it that your mission was a success?" She said, "Um," Sakura started, but was cut off by Van Helsing, "Lady Hokage, I regret to inform you that my presence here is not under the same circumstances as it was when you invited me."

Van Helsing continued to tell her about Dracula, and about what Skaura had told him. Sakura immediately wished he didn't when, judging from what Van Helsing had just said about how to reanimate the count, Tsunade lunged and smacked Sakura hard across her face.

Sakura went flying across the room, and Tsunade had a look in her eye of pure malice. "You stupid bitch!" She shouted, "You sacrificed Ibiki to bring back that monster?!"

Tsunade picked up Sakura by the scruff of her shirt, and threw her from the room, "Get out of my sight. I'll deal with you later." She slammed the door, and Sakura, still dumbfounded by Tsunade's actions, sulked her way home, forgetting everything that had happened.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry there wasn't much yuri in the first 4 chapters, but I promise there will be some in the next 4.

I know that a lot of you are Fans of the movie Van Helsing, and that you've never read the Dracula book, or seen any other Dracula movie, but Van Helsing's real name is in fact Abraham, not Gabriel.

And I've been talking about Ino more than Sakura, and for you Sakura fans, I apologize.

And Naruto will be coming in soon, not sure when, but soon. The next 4 will be up sometime in October. Looking forward to your reviews!

-millas14


	6. First Blood of a New Spawn

Ok, this came way earlier than previously stated, but i was bored, couldn't come up with something for my other fic, so, i just put down what i had planned for this chapter. Ok, this chapter has some Yuri in it. Nothing too explicit, but still, reader discretion is advised. Well, enjoy! and as always, lemme know what i should do to improve this, and other chapters. thank you

-millas14

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was just stepping out of the shower after washing off the sweat of a long day's training with her cousin, Neji. She wrapped her towel around her well developed torso, and walked back to her room. 

She opened the sliding door, and crossed the moonlit threshold to he closet. She chose her flannel pajamas for bed.

She dressed and walked to her bed, pausing only when she heard a tapping at her window. Hinata walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Nothing was there but a giant bat, flying around and bumping into the glass.

She brushed off the slight worry that had come over her, and went to bed.

Several minutes later the white-eyed ninja was awakened when her window blowing open. She sat up and put her hand on a kunai she always kept by her bedside.

She saw the figure of a woman standing in her window. "Wh-Whos there?" Hinata said with fear creeping into her voice, "Don't you recognize me, Hinata?" a seductive voice, the curtains blew open and a very different looking Ino was standing there. Her blonde hair wasn't in the usual pony tail, but let loose and flowing in the breeze, her eyes seemed somewhat redder, and her fingernails were long and sharp, her skin was as pale as the moon, and her lips, her lips were as red as rubies.

"Where did you come from? And why are you in my window?" Hinata asked in her usual worried voice, Ino smiled, and Hinata noticed that Ino's canine teeth were sharper, and more pointed than they should've been.

Ino stepped into Hinata's room and said, "I love what you've done with the place, although it is kind of… what's the word, dull?" "Ino, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, Ino moaned and said,

"I had a yearning, Hinata," Ino smiled, revealing those pointed teeth again, and slowly walked over to Hinata's bed, moving her hips just right to make Hinata blush, "I had a yearning, for you." Ino said, as she sat down next to Hinata, still smiling.

Her red eyes seemed to look into Hinata's very soul, and Hinata became lost in them. Ino continuted smiling, and gave Hinata a passionate kiss on the lips.

Hinata was taken aback, but for some reason she couldn't understand, she didn't pull away. She closed her eyes, and returned Ino's kiss.

Ino smiled again against Hinata's lips. She put her arms around Hinata's waist and laid her down on the bed. Ino cupped Hinata's right breast and squeezed it just so, and Hinata gave out a small squeal at the preasure on her chest.

Ino seemed satisfied with Hinata's reaction, so she slowly unbuttoned Hinata's pajama top. Hinata said "I-Ino, what are you doing?" Ino kissed Hinata's now bare chest as Hinata spoke, She smirked and replied, "If you don't know that, then I'm not going to tell you."

Hinata was becoming flustered, and Ino thought that it was time to do what she came here to do.

"Hinata," Ino said in a sexy, yet commanding voice, "Look into my eyes." Hinata looked into her "lover's" eyes, and lost control of her body entirely as Ino stared into hers. Ino's red eyes were like black pools, and just looking in them gave Hinata a feeling of dread in her gut.

Ino broke the stare, and tilted Hinata's head slightly to the right, exposing the entire left side of her neck.

Ino could feel the blood pulsing through Hinata's jugular, and she yearned for it. She smiled and exposed her teeth. She opened her mouth and savagely bit into Hinata's pulsing vein.

Hinata screamed at the sudden pain in her neck, and could feel the life being slowly drained from her. She could feel the warmth of the blood seep down her back.

She gasped "I-Ino."

Hinata felt cold, colder than winter in the Land of Snow. Ino sat up, and Hinata could see her blood covering Ino's chin and neck.

Ino said in a cold voice, "Hinata, I condemn you to the life of the damned. To the endless hunger for blood." Ino almost spat out the last word, and the last bits of life drained from Hinata's body.

Ino wiped her face with Hinata's blanket before taking her leave. She needed to hurry, for she heard hurried footsteps running toward the room. Ino took one last look at the form of the dead girl on the bed and said, "I will return when the master calls."


	7. Things Get Serious

Van Helsing had been put up in a hotel near the Hokage's building. He was assigned a ninja partner, from the level they called "Jonin" The ninja he would be working with was named Naruto Uzumaki.

He had met the Jonin earlier that day. The blonde ninja seemed pretty full of himself, but Van Helsing had the feeling that he could get the job done.

He was just settling down with his pipe and a book, when there was a knocking at the door. He went to answer it. Naruto was standing there, panting as if he had run a long distance in a short time.

"Professor!" he shouted, "Grandma Tsunade sent me to get you, someone has been killed, and the medical core can't figure out what happened. But all of her blood was gone!" Van Helsing dropped his book at whay the young man in front of him said.

The professor grabbed his bag and said "Let's go, show me the body."

Naruto led Van Helsing to Hinata's bedroom, thankfully the medical core ninjas did not move the body.

Neji Hyuuga, the victim's cousin, was the only family member there, all the rest had gone out to find the killer. Fat chance of them succeeding.

Van Helsing stared at the body for a moment before moving closer to examine it.

"I take it that you are the guy who brought Sakura home, and who Lady Hokage called for?" Neji said in a judging voice. Van Helsing simply nodded, and sat down on the bed next to the body.

Her shirt was left open, and the area of her pants where her crotch rested, was hardened and crusted, indicating that she had a sexual encounter with her killer. Van Helsing looked over the body repeatedly, and checked her pulse, on the off chance she was still alive. She wasn't.

He moved her head from side to side, and Neji clearly didn't like the stranger touching his late cousin, even if it was just her chin.

"My God." Van Helsing said, he drew an imaginary cross over himself. His face had gone pale, paler that the Hyuuga's eyes.

"What is it professor?" Naruto asked, "My worst fears have come true." Naruto and Neji looked at the man quizzically, the looked at where Van Helsing's stare was fixed. Naruto didn't see anything but to tiny marks on her throat, almost as if she had been punctured with needles.

"So, someone used some kind of machine to siphon her blood?" Naruto asked.

"No, dear boy, this is the work of something far more deadly than a machine. This is the work of a Vampire. The most evil of Satan's incarnations." Van Helsing took a deep swallow, and Naruto and Neji just stared at him as if he was a madman.

"You've got to be joking. Vampires don't exist." Neji said in that same judging voice. Van Helsing regained his composure and replied to the white-eyed ninja's statement.

"Ah, you do not believe in the vampire, young Hyuuga, but just because you do not believe, does not mean they don't exist. Just ask your friend Sakura, she can tell you all about it."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, "She's hasn't been seen since she got back. By anyone."

Van Helsing's gaze darted from the dead Hyuuga girl to Naruto's face, "So she's alone?!" Van Helsing shouted as he darted from the room. Naruto and Neji followed, not understanding his worry.

But Van Helsing new that Sakura was in danger, and that Dracula would be coming after her.

* * *

Ok, kind of a short chapter, but hopefully you'll enjoy. But in the next chapter i will try and get some more yuri in, but it may be a couple more chapters. cuz im tryin to move this thing along so i don't sit on one thing for chapters at a time. Well, till next time! 


	8. Close Encounter

Ok, I redid the sex scene, hope it's better that the last one. enjoy!

* * *

Sakura had skulked home after Tsunade had thrown her out of her office. She unlocked the door to her apartment and entered. She flipped the light switch, but the lights didn't turn on.

"Shitty lights." She said, in a half dazed voice. Sakura felt dirty after the day's events, so she went into her bathroom to take a shower. She welcomed the cold water rushing over her body, and her thoughts drifted back to Ino, and how Sakura had left her lying on that bed, in that hellhole.

"Ino." Sakura had been feeling different when she thought about Ino lately than she normally did. Sakura could feel tears well in her eyes as she thought about her friend.

She got out of the shower and sulked lazily to her bedroom to get ready for bed. The lights were still out, but she knew her room well enough to find her bed easily. "Ino." She said again, her voice cracking, "Yes, Sakura?" a voice said from behind her.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, wondering if she had really heard that. She wheeled around and saw a very different looking Ino standing there.

Sakura could tell that Ino wasn't the same. Her hair was let loose, instead of in the usual pony tail, Her eyes were redder than rubies, and Sakura lost herself in them a few times looking her over, her body seemed more sculpted than it used to, and her breasts had grown larger, she had grown in stature, and when Ino grinned her canine teeth had sharpened some.

"I-Ino?" Sakura said in disbelief, she reached out a quivering hand to see if she was dreaming. Ino grabbed Sakura's hand lightly, and brought it to her face. Ino softly pressed her lips against Sakura's palm.

Sakura was staring dumbfounded at Ino. She could feel tears welling in her eyes again, but not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "Oh, Ino!" Sakura leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Ino's neck. They both fell to the ground, and Sakura was crying into Ino's chest.

"Ino, oh Ino, you're alive! Thank God!" Sakura said through a cracked voice, "Gods not the one to thank, Sakura. It was---" Before Ino could finish Sakura had pressed her lips to Ino's, and was not caring what Ino was saying, she just cared that she was alive.

Sakura and Ino kissed for a good few minuets, and Sakura ignored the feeling in her gut that something was wrong. Ino dragged one of her razor sharp fingernails down the back of Sakura's shirt, she pulled it off of Sakura's body, along with her bra, which was also cut, and threw them to the side.

Sakura pulled away from Ino to take a breath, but almost immediately started to kiss Ino's neck, while undoing her shirt. Sakura pulled Ino's shirt off to discover that Ino wasn't wearing a bra, and that her breasts were larger than they were had Sakura last seen her friend/lover.

Ino smirked at Sakura, who was staring entranced at her breasts, and lightly pulled Sakura's head between them. It took Sakura a moment to realize what was happening, and started to kiss Ino's right breast, and massage the other with her hand.

Ino, still smiling fiendishly at the woman suckling at her breast, picked her up and walked over to Sakura's bed. Ino let out a small squeak when Sakura put a little more preassure on her breast. She laid Sakura down on the bed, never letting Sakura's lips leave her bosom. Sakura was now sucking on and biting Ino's nipple, and Sakura could tell Ino liked this, She put a little more preassure on Ino's other breast, resulting in another small squeak.

Ino said, "Yes, that's right my dear, love me all you want, for soon we shall be together forever." She smiled evilly again. Ino slowly moved her hand down Sakura's body to her already wet panties. She chuckled a little at her lover, and then she started to massage Sakura's vagina tenderly. Sakura let out a small moan, never leaving Ino's breast, to show that Ino had made the right move.

Ino continued to massage Sakura's clit through her panties. Sakura moaned into Ino's chest, Ino smirked and moved her hand into Sakura's panties and gave her clit a small pinch, and moved her middle and ring fingers into Sakura's vagina, and pumped them in and out.

Sakura pulled away from Ino's breast and let out a series of pants and moans at the preassure on her clit. Ino smirked again and pricked Sakura's inner walls with her nail, and let Sakura fall back on her bed yelling, "Ino, oh that feels sooo good!" Ino started to play with Sakura's breast with her free hand until she could feel Sakura about to orgasm.

She pulled away before that could happen, and positioned herself on Sakura's abdomen. Sakura looked up at Ino with pleading eyes, Ino simply smirked.

"You know, Sakura," Ino started, "You left me at that castle, you LEFT me, there to die. And you did not even do a thing to see if I was alright, did you?" Ino was growing angrier by the second, "You ran, you ran and left me. You condemned me, Sakura, and now, I condemn you. I condemn you to eternal damnation." Sakura was still staring at Ino with those big green eyes of hers, tears were welling in them.

"Ino, I thought you were dead! You didn't move, your blood was all over the place, there was no way I thought you could've survived, and now you're here, with me, so please, forgive me, I swear to God, that I never…" Ino slapped Sakura hard across the face before she could finish, "Don't you DARE speak of God to me, I renounced God, WE renounce God, and now you must pay the price of that."

Sakura's eyes had gone from pleading to downright frightened. Ino brought the pinky of her left hand to her chest, and made a long cut from her collarbone to the middle of her ribcage, crimson blood trickled from the wound and ran down Ino's body. Ino gripped Sakura by the shoulders and eased her to the cut.

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to wake up, but it didn't come, and soon she felt Ino's skin and the blood against her face.

"Drink, Sakura. The blood is life." Sakura pursed her lips together and began to drink the crimson liquid, when the door burst open and three figures stood there, Van Helsing, Naruto, and Neji.

"Begone, foul creature of the night!" Van Helsing yelled as he pulled a crucifix from his coat and flased it at the thing on Sakura. Ino hissed, and fled into the shadows almost instantly. "Naruto, Neji, be sure shes not still here." Naruto and Neji took a moment to regain their stature then moved to secure the spacious room.

Sakura had a tranced look on her face, and Van Helsing grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, trying to break her trance. Naruto and Neji couldn't help but blush as Sakura's bare breasts bounced all over as the professo shook her.

Sakura awoke almost instantly, "Wha-Professor? Naruto!" Sakura instantly scrambled for her quilt to hide her near naked body from the men in the room. Van Helsing saw the blood on the girls face and said, "Sakura, did you drink her blood? Did you?!" He shouted, He shook her again to get her to focus on him.

Sakura looked at the man, who looked very stern, and replied, "Yes, a little bit." The professor now looked a combination of angry and worried. "Naruto, go back to my room and fetch my bag, hurry!" He shouted, "Uh, right." The blonde ninja replied, and hastily departed from the room. "Neji, start a fire immediately, and pour some brandy." The white eyed ninja left to do as the professor ordered.

Van Helsing saw Sakura's face was covered in blood, and his appearance took that of urgency. "Come, my girl, get dressed, we need to exorcise the vampire's blood from you." He said most urgently, "Vampire? Ino wasn't a vampire, granted she was different, but…" Van Helsing cut her off, "Do not deny what you know, there is no time for this, hurry."

* * *

Ok, there it is, Ch. 7 redid. hope you enjoyed, and as always, plz review! 


	9. Sakura's Corruption

Sakura dressed quickly, trying not to believe what the professor had told her. She followed Van Helsing into her living room where Neji had started a roaring fire. The Hyuuga boy gave Van Helsing the brandy he had asked for. The professor quickly downed the whole glass.

Naruto returned soon with the professor's bag. He opened it and removed a canteen, a bag of crackers, and a bible. He opened the bible to a page and started to mutter the words to himself. As her read, he removed a cracker from the bag, and said,

"In the name of God, I shield you from your curse!" He pressed the cracker to her forehead and Sakura let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Sakura!" Naruto and Neji said at the same time, Van Helsing removed the cracker from her forehead, and there was a red burn scar in it's place.

"What the hell was that thing?" Naruto yelled as he moved toward the professor, "It is worse than I thought." The professor said, "The blood of the vampire is working its way through her system, soon she will lose her will, and succumb to that of the one who cursed her."

Sakura was curled on the floor, clutching at her new mark. She could tell she was starting to feel different, that the professor was right, and she was afraid. There was a knock at the door, and Neji opened it, Tsunade was standing there, looking both angry and worried.

"Oh, Lady Hokage." Neji bowed to the woman, and she entered, "Where is Sakura?" She said with some obvious rage in her voice, before anyone could answer, Tsunade noticed Sakura on the floor clutching her forehead. The anger quickly left her face, and she moved to the professor's side.

"What happened?" she asked, "No time to explain, Lady Hokage," Van Helsing replied, "Naruto, Neji, go fetch some rope. Hurry! Lady Tsunade, help me carry her to her bed." Naruto and Neji nodded their understanding, and left to get the rope, not knowing why it was needed. Tsunade picked up Sakura's shoulders, and Van Helsing her feet. The girl was starting to thrash about, and made almost feral growls.

Naruto and Neji returned within a few minuets, and came to find Van Helsing and Tsunade pinning Sakura to her bed. Before they could ask what was going on, Van Helsing snatched the rope out of Naruto's hands, and used a knife he had on him to cut the rope into four pieces.

With each piece, he tied Sakura's thrashing limbs to her bedposts. Once they were secure, Sakura started to thrash more violently. "The blood is spreading, there isn't much time before her master comes to claim her, Naruto, in my bag there is a necklace of garlic, fetch it, now!" Van Helsing shouted, "I will kill you all!" Sakura shouted in a demonic voice, "But you," she stared at Van Helsing, "You will be given to the master!"

Naruto returned with the Garlic, and Sakura immediately started to thrash and snarl at the herb. Van Helsing grabbed the wreath and wrapped it around the girl's neck. Sakura screamed and shouted "Take it off!" then in a sweeter voice she said, "I'm better now, see? There's no need to keep this thing on."

"Under no circumstances," The professor started, "is anyone to remove this item, to do so would be to condemn her. Tsunade, post a reliable guard in this room at all times, instruct them about the wreath."

Everyone nodded, and no sooner had Van Helsing finished, Shizune came into the room. "Lady Tsunade!" she shouted, "Five more bodies have turned up, exactly like the Hyuuga girl, all their blood was gone!" Tsunade looked at Van Helsing, and he said, "Bury them on hallowed ground, they will be safe. For now." Shizune looked at Tsunade, and Tsunade nodded her approval, and Van Helsing added, "And bury the Hyuuga girl with them." Shizune nodded, and left to do her work.

Sakura stopped thrashing and fell asleep, either from being weary, or the garlic. "I will watch her for tonight, you all go home and get some rest, you'll need it."

Van Helsing placed a chair in the corner of Sakura's bedroom, and sat there, unflinching. After about twenty minuets, he cautiously approached the sleeping girl, he sat down next to her, and lifted her upper lip. Her canine teeth were starting to sharpen to almost knife like sharpness.

"God help her." Van Helsing said, as he stared at her mouth. The night passed quickly, and Van Helsing had started to nod off as the sun rose. Naruto had come to watch Sakura for the day, but before Van Helsing left, he checked on Sakura once more. She was becoming paler, and more peaked.

"Naruto," He said as he left, the yellow haired ninja looked up, "Do not believe a word she says, she wants nothing more than to go to her master. Be wary, young one." "Alright, professor." Naruto replied.

On his way home, Van Helsing stopped by Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade," He said as he entered the room, "Were the bodies buried as I said?" "Yes, they were, although the families weren't to happy about the arrangements."

"Who were the victims?" "All of them were girls, TenTen, Temari of the Sand village, Ren Ikamara, Ayame Imadori, and Hitomi Chidori. Each one died from blood loss."

"One more thing, I need to have about fifty garlic plants sent over to Sakura's home." Tsunade nodded, and Van Helsing left to get some sleep.

* * *

Ok, just so everyone knows, sauske will not be in here. Because frankly he's a douche, and i hate his guts. 


	10. Hinata Laid To Rest

Ok, here it is, long overdue, Chapter 9. enjoy!

* * *

In the days that followed Sakura's corruption, more bodies had turned up, and the Hyuuga family had insisted to give Hinata a proper funeral, instead of just burying her like Van Helsing had suggested.

The Hyuugas had gathered at the clan's main house, to give respects to the recently deceased heir. Hinata's father had dressed her corpse in a white silk gown.

Most of Hinata's friends were gathered there, all but Naruto, who had to watch Sakura for the day. Each of the patrons walked by Hinata's coffin, and stared down at her pale face, most of them had tears in their eyes.

Hinata was very pale, it seemed that, in her gown, everything but her dark hair was pale white. The service was over in a matter of moments, and most everyone had left.

Van Helsing and Neji were the only two left, "Neji, Watch the door." Van Helsing said, "Ok, professor, what are you going to do?" Neji ask as he walked to the door.

He glanced behind him and saw Van Helsing reaching into the coffin, Neji was across the room in seconds, he grabbed Van Helsing's arm and tore him away from Hinata, "Do not touch her! It is a disgrace to do so!" the white eyed Jounin shouted, "Very well, if I can't touch her, than you must, there is something I must know."

"I will not, how dare you even suggest such a thing!" Van Helsing stared into Neji's eyes and knew that he would not do what Van Helsing needed, so he bade his farewell and left.

Hinata was buried in a tomb just outside the village, her casket was place in a solid stone coffin in the middle of the room, she would be the first in the new Hyuuga tomb. Everyone paid their respects, and the stone coffin was sealed.

Tsunade and the rest of the Hyuugas were each given a key to the tomb. The tomb was closed, and everyone went back to the village, everyone, but Van Helsing.

Van Helsing looked over the outside of the tomb, he placed a small garlic bulb near the door to prevent Dracula, or his servants, from getting in, or out.

Van Helsing went back to Sakura's apartment to check on Naruto, and as he left, a figure snatched away the garlic, "The master wouldn't want this here," the figure said, "It would prevent young miss Hyuuga from getting out."

Sakura's condition worsened over the next few days, the garlic was helping some, but not enough, and Van Helsing had no way to extract the blood that Sakura had drank. He had also received some reports of a voluptuous woman snatching children from their rooms, some of the night guards had seen her, but lost her almost instantly.

Van Helsing knew that the woman was Hinata. He had tried to tell Neji and Tsunade, but they wouldn't hear any of it. The only one Van Helsing could convince was Naruto, so they would need to sneak into the tomb to destroy her.

They would carry out this act the next night. The two headed out of town by late afternoon, and it was already dark when they arrived. Naruto was able to jimmy the lock, and the two were in.

They walked quietly down the steps, and saw Neji standing there. "How dare you come to desecrate my cousin's corpse." Neji said as he lowered himself into a fighting position, Naruto did the same, ready to defend.

"She's not your cousin anymore Neji! She stopped the night she died!" Van Helsing shouted, "She has been corrupted by a servant of Satan! She is now a whore of Satan, let me free her soul!" Neji was only angered more by the ragged man calling his cousin a whore, he started to charge when he heard whimpering coming down the stairs.

"Hide!" Van Helsing hissed, the three retreated into the shadows. Seconds later the saw Hinata walking down the stairs, Neji was about to call out to her when Van Helsing threw him back. Hinata was holding her little sister, Hanabi, in her arms.

The whimpering that was heard was coming from Hanabi, "No, Hinata," she cried, "I don't want to go with you, I want to go home." "There there, Hanabi," Hinata cooed, "You'll like where we're going, there are plenty of friends there for you to play with, you'll be happier." Hinata grinned, exposing two very sharp canine teeth.

Hinata lowered her head as if to kiss Hanabi, at this point Neji had gotten too impatient, "Hinata!" Neji called, the thing in front of him raised its head from the girl in her arms.

Hinata dropped Hanabi with a soft thump, Hanabi cried out in pain, but Hinata walked toward Neji, Her eyes fixed on his. Her eyes were blood red, not the usual Hyuuga white.

"Hinata." Neji said, "You're alive." Hinata made a small moan, "Yes, Neji, come, let me kiss you." Neji leaned in to Hinata, and Hinata lowered herself to his neck, she opened her mouth to bite him, and Van Helsing had whipped out his crucifix and flashed it in her face.

Hinata let out a sharp hiss, and backed away, "Begone, foul creature of the night!" Van Helsing shouted at her, she backed against her stone coffin, and froze as Van Helsing closed in and pressed the crucifix to the forehead. Hinata let out a blood-curdling scream, and Van Helsing backed away, showing the burn left on Hinata's forehead.

Neji, Naruto, and Hanabi stood there, dumbstruck. Hinata panted heavily, and seemed to fade into her coffin. Naruto ran up and picked up Hanabi. "Wha-What just happened?" He said, Van Helsing said nothing, but went over to his bag and picked it up.

He removed three crowbars, and handed one to both Neji and Naruto. "Help me pry this off." He said. Naruto and Neji stood there for a moment before they complied. Naruto set Hanabi in a corner and said, "Stay here." And he went to join the others.

It didn't take long for the three of them to pry off the coffin lid. Hinata's casket was inside, and Van Helsing opened it carefully, Hinata was laying inside, looking as peaceful as she did the day of the funeral.

Van Helsing set his bag on the edge of the stone coffin. He took out a wooden stake, and a wood mallet. He handed them to Neji, and said, "Here, drive this through her heart." Neji looked at Van Helsing as if he had said something vulgar, "What? Why me?" He replied, "It must be done by someone who loved her in life," Van Helsing said, "Now here, place the stake over her heart, and strike in the name of God."

"Isn't there another way?" Neji said, "Yes," Van Helsing said, "We could chop off her head, stuff her mouth with garlic, and tear off her ears." Neji and Naruto both looked as if they were going to retch at the thought.

Neji grudgingly took the stake and mallet from the professor. He placed the point over her heard, and hefted the mallet, "Now," Van Helsing said, "Strike in the name of God!" Neji brought the mallet down, and the stake pierced Hinata's breast, the thing in the coffin let out a scream, and Neji hefted the mallet and struck again, more blood oozed out of the hole, and Hinata screamed again, Neji struck the stake a third time, and the screaming stopped.

* * *

Ok, anyone who has read the original Dracula book, or seen the movie "Bram Stoker's Dracula" you may recognise this as the crypt scene with Lucy. Let me know how i did, Plz review. 


	11. Picking Up the Trail

Ok, I tried to get this out by halloween, but obviously that didn't happen. Well, anyway, Enjoy Chapter 10!

* * *

The crypt went silent. Neji's hands were drenched in Hinata's blood. He dropped the mallet and backed away, taking in what he had just done. Everyone else looked in the coffin, Hinata looked more peaceful than she did the day of the funeral.

Van Helsing placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and said reassuringly, "You have freed her, my boy, you've saved her soul." Neji looked in the coffin again, Hinata did look peaceful, but Neji felt guilty, he did just kill his cousin after all.

The group turned from the sight when they heard footsteps coming into the crypt, they saw Lord Hiashi Hyuuga come down the marble stairs. Lord Hyuuga surveyed the scene for a moment and then noticed the stake protruding from Hinata's coffin.

"What have you done?!" he shouted, he raced across the room and threw Van Helsing and Neji from the coffin. "Hinata, what have they done to you?" Lord Hyuuga said, as he placed a hand on his daughter's cheek, "We have freed her, Lord Hyuuga." Van Helsing stated coolly.

Hiashi jerked his head toward the man next to him. He wrapped his hand around Van Helsing's throat and said, "Freed her? You've desecrated my daughter's body!" He brought his other hand back, ready to strike a silent blow to Van Helsing's heart.

Neji stepped forward and said, "Uncle, Hinata was not truly dead when we buried her." Hiashi looked away from the man he held by the throat at his nephew, "What?!" he shouted, still in his rage, "She had been corrupted by the vampire, we have just freed her soul from her damnation."

Hiashi jerked around and used the Curse Mark Jutsu on Neji. Neji fell to his knees, holding his head in pain as the curse mark flared up. Van Helsing was still in Hiashi's grip, but was able to grab one of the steaks and rap Hiashi over the head with the blunt side of it, knocking him unconscious.

Van Helsing fell to his knees and gasped for air. The Jutsu wore off on Neji and he got to his feet. Hiashi lay on the floor, knocked out.

"What do we do with him, Professor?" Naruto asked, looking down on the body, "Leave him here, and leave the door unlocked so he can get out when he wakes up." Van Helsing replied., "Neji, take Hanabi home, I need to speak with Naruto alone."

Neji nodded and picked up his cousin and left the tomb. Van Helsing and Naruto went back to Sakura's apartment. She had calmed down recently, and some of the restraints could be released. Van Helsing put on a pot of tea and sat Naruto down. Van Helsing poured the beverage into two cups, and gave one to Naruto.

Van Helsing sat down across from Naruto and stared him straight in the eye and said, "Naruto, did you recognize the creature that corrupted Sakura? You seemed to know her." Naruto stared back at the man in front of him and replied, "Yes. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, she and Sakura were friends. But Grandma Tsunade said that she was dead."

"Yes," Van Helsing replied, "The girl told me what happened when I found her last week. And I'm assuming that this Ino girl is Dracula's new bride. Tell me, do you know where she used to reside?" Naruto looked at him and thought for a moment, "Yeah," he replied, "She lived just down the street, why?"

"Because if this many vampire attacks have happened in the village, then one must assume that Miss Yamanaka brought Dracula here. And the logical place to hide would be her old residence. Go home and get some sleep, tomorrow we will end this." Naruto nodded and got up to go home. Van Helsing bade him a good bye, and went to sit with Sakura.

There was an unusual fog out tonight, and Van Helsing had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Sakura woke soon after Van Helsing walked in. She didn't say anything, just stared at him with her reddening eyes. Van Helsing opened the bag he kept by her bed and took out a gold pocket watch. He sat down next to her and held it dangling in front of her face.

"I'm going to try something on you. Not to worry, just a simple test." He said, he started to move the watch from side to side in front of her face, "You are feeling drowsy," He said in a low tone, "Your eyelids are getting heavy, you want to sleep."

As he spoke Naruto walked in, remembering something he forgot to say before he left. Naruto paused when he saw the professor, and figured it best if he just at down and waited.

"Now, Sakura, sleep."

Sakura's head went limp, and Van Helsing put the watch away. He turned and saw Naruto sitting in the corner. He gestured for the ninja to come over to him. Van Helsing turned back to Sakura as Naruto sat down and said, "Sakura, can you hear me?"

"Yes" the limp form said, "Sakura, can you see anything?" Van Helsing said, Naruto gave him a puzzled look, "Yes," Sakura said, Naruto snapped back to Sakura, "What do you see?" Van Helsing said, "I see him, and Ino, they are in an apartment."

"Can you describe the Apartment?" Van Helsing said, "It's Ino's apartment." Sakura replied, "How do you know?" Van Helsing said, "I've been there many times, the fire is lit. Ino is conversing with Him."

"What are they saying?"

A completely different voice came out of Sakura's mouth, "Master, they know you're here, they will come for us in the morning. The nomads will take us home at sunrise, we can hide in the catacombs, they will not find us." Another voice came, this time a devilish, manly voice, "And just how did they find out? You were recognized, weren't you?"

Sakura went silent for a moment, then Dracula's voice came out again, "I am going to feed, remain here. I shall return." "Yes, Master." The feminine voice said.

Van Helsing released her from the trance; she fell asleep instantly. Naruto turned to him and said, "What the hell was that about?" "I hypnotized her to see what Dracula was planning, and it worked." Van Helsing replied, "Oh, I forgot to tell you," Naruto started up, "Granny Tsunade wants a report on Sakura tomorrow."

"Tell her it will be late. Now, go home and sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. But first, stop by the Hyuuga Compound and tell Neji to be here before sunup. Tell him we are going to end this."

Naruto nodded and left. Van Helsing looked down at Sakura and placed a hand on her cheek, "Don't worry, my girl, you will soon be free."

* * *

Ok, we're nearing the end, and I apologize for not putting alot of sex scenes in here, and that the ones i did put in sucked. But i promise that I will either (A) revise the sex scenes in here, or (B) put in a random One-Shot sex scene. Anyhoo, Some of you may recognize the hypnotizing from the original Dracula book when Van Helsing hypnotized Mina into telling them where Dracula was, I just altered it a bit. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, plz review and let me know how i did!


	12. Evil's End

Well, here it is, the final chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Van Helsing rose early the next morning, he packed his kit, and readied for his journey to the Count's castle. The previous night he had called Tsunade and asked her to send over two horses and a carriage, for he planned to take Sakura with him to help find Dracula before he escaped.

He gathered up Sakura in his arms and went downstairs. Naruto and Neji were there with the horses and carriage. Van Helsing placed the sleeping girl in the carriage, and turned to his companions.

"They know we are coming," Van Helsing started, "They have undoubtedly already left, the Yamanaka residence, so we must make haste. Judging from where I found Sakura, His castle is about fifty leagues away, in the mountains. Come, and be sure you have enough weapons, I must grab mine."

Van Helsing turned to go back up to his apartment when Naruto spoke up, "Professor?" Van Helsing turned, "Sakura's… Sakura's gonna be okay, right?" Van Helsing faced the young ninja and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You love her, don't you?" he said, Naruto nodded, Van Helsing smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, my boy, I swear by my life, that Miss Haruno will be well again."

Van Helsing turned and went back up to his apartment. He returned a few minutes later with a rifle and a long sword. He climbed up onto the carriage, and the two shinobi on the horses. "Then let us be off." The group rode as fast as they could to the castle.

Van Helsing called to the other two, "You two take the direct road, Sakura and I will take the mountain pass, it is shorter, but you two must follow Dracula. Do not lose his trail, we will meet at the castle." "Alright!" the other two called back.

Van Helsing turned at the first opportunity, and headed directly for the mountains.

Neji activated his Byakugan Jutsu, and spotted the nomads five leagues ahead. "Naruto!" he called, "I see them, they are about an hour ahead of us, increase speed, we must catch them." "Gotcha!" Naruto called back. As the two ran their horses faster, Naruto's mind drifted to Sakura, and he had to reassure himself that they would succeed, Sakura would be all right, and that they would all come out from this alive. Neji was thinking of Hinata, of how he had always looked down on her, and now he could never take any of it back. He made a promise to himself that he would avenge her, no matter what.

Van Helsing made his way over the rocky mountain pass, trying not to tip over the edge, Sakura had stirred a few times in the back, but did not wake. It took him all day to get to the castle, but he had found a nice place to camp and wait for the others to arrive. Sakura had awoken, and was much more calm that she had been. Van Helsing made supper for her, and she eagerly ate it.

Sakura stood up when she was done and walked over to where the professor was watching for the others. "Professor" she said, Van Helsing turned as she approached, "I've been thinking, about why you decided to help me. You want me, don't you?" Van Helsing raised a quizzical eyebrow. As Sakura got closer she started to undo her shirt, "Admit it," she said, as she exposed her breasts, "you've wanted me since the moment you met me, well, here's your chance."

She walked up close to the ragged man, but he turned away when he heard hoof beats approaching. He looked to the sky, and the sun was starting to set. He turned his gaze to the pass, and saw Dracula's nomads fleeing from an approaching Naruto and Neji. Van Helsing ran back to the carriage and grabbed his sword and rifle. He turned and ran toward the castle gates, but was blocked by Sakura "Come on, Abraham, take me!"

Van Helsing grabbed Sakura and moved her out of the way, she soon heard the horsed approach the castle. She started to laugh as Van Helsing ran towards his destination.

"You can't kill him! He's already dead!" Sakura called she was laughing maniacally, then ran after Van Helsing. Van Helsing paused for a moment and took aim with his rifle, he managed to kill two nomads, which was enough to send their carriage flying, throwing the two coffins just outside the gates.

Naruto had replaced his kunai with wooden kunai, they were just as lethal. He had killed one nomad before the carriage toppled after Neji killed the horses. The two coffins landed by the castle gates, and the sun was setting. Naruto and Neji quickly dismounted and ran towards the coffins as fast as they could. Naruto reached the nearest coffin first, he took out two kunai from his bag, and tossed one to Neji.

He pried off the lid and saw Ino lying inside. Without hesitation, he plunged his kunai deep into Ino's chest, killing her. The body let out a bloodcurdling scream before it went silent. Naruto heard Sakura shout "NO! INO! YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!"

Neji ran to the other coffin, but arrived one second too late, the lid burst open, and Dracula's had shot out and grabbed Neji. Dracula hurled the ninja at one of the walls of the castle. Neji landed with a squish as he landed on one of the spikes on the wall.

Van Helsing stopped when he saw Neji hit the spike, a second after, he took aim with his rifle and shot two rounds into Dracula. The Count turned and walked toward Van Helsing. Sakura grabbed Van Helsing from behind, her grip was like iron, she shouted "Here, Master I've got him, come take him!"

Naruto snapped back to reality, recovering from the shock of seeing Neji die. He saw Dracula walking toward Van Helsing and Sakura at the base of a steeping hill. He ran forward and stabbed Dracula in the back with one of his kunai, the Count shouted and knocked the ninja aside. Sakura was stunned from the blow to Dracula, that she felt as her own, Van Helsing took this opportunity to knock her off of him. Sakura fell to the ground, and Van Helsing ran toward Dracula, tossing his rifle aside and drawing his sword.

As he ran, Van Helsing shouted, "In the name of the Holy Lord, I send thee back to the pits of hell where you belong!" Van Helsing hefted the sword and stabbed Dracula in the chest. The two stood there for a moment, everything was silent, Van Helsing removed his sword and beheaded the vampire. The body fell, and started to degrade into dust.

Van Helsing took a sigh of relief, and Naruto ran over to Sakura. The scar on her forehead where Van Helsing had pressed the wafer had dissipated. She soon awoke, and the first thing she saw was Naruto holding her. Tears welled in her eyes, and she pressed her face into his chest and sobbed, "Oh, Naruto, what have I done? What did I do? I'm a monster!" Naruto smiled and said, "No, Sakura, you're not a monster. Don't worry about the past, the important thing now, is that you're safe."

Sakura pulled away and looked into Naruto's sky blue eyes. Before either of them could say another word, they kissed each other, "I love you, Sakura." Naruto said when they pulled away, "I-I love you too." Sakura smiled at Naruto, and then looked at the professor, who was carrying a deceased Neji.

"Oh my God, Neji!" Van Helsing set Neji down next to the two, Neji had just a spark of life left in him, just enough to say, "Sakura, you're safe, good." And with those final words, Neji passed on. "Come," Van Helsing said in a low voice, "Let's go home."

Naruto picked Sakura up and followed Van Helsing back to the carriage, and the three headed back for the Hidden Leaf village.

And, one month to the date later, Naruto and Sakura were married, and nine months later, sired a son, a son they named Neji. Naruto became Hokage after Tsunade abdicated her position to travel the world, and Sakura became the head of the Medical Corps.

Van Helsing went back to the west, and married Tsunade six months after Shizune was killed. They had no children. They kept in touch with the Uzamakis, and Van Helsing died a happy man three years later from leukemia.

* * *

Well, there it was, let me know, how i did, and what you think i should do to improve upon it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
